Successor's Scroll
by kat-blossom
Summary: A year long mission... "But Tsunade-sama, I just came home from a SOLO S-CLASS MISSION! Kami-sama! Can’t I take a break!" SASUSAKU NARUHINA SHIKAINO NEJITEN I'm not so good at making summary.. but i know you'll like my story! hehe! PLS REVIEW!
1. Successor's scroll troublesome!

Chapter 4

Hey guys!! This is my new story, Successor's Scroll!... It's mixed humor, adventure, friendship, drama, and of course, ROMANCE!... I hope you guys will like my new story… please review on it!... This isn't like the other stories that you've read… It's kinda like a mixed up…. Ninjas, teenage romances, adventures, missions, etc.! Thanks!... Ailabxouo all… And oh, for those who are asking if I'm a Filipino, YES! OPO!... Pinay ako!... Mabuhay ang mga Pinoy!... Haha!... Thanks again!.

**Disclaimer: Okay, let's be clear with this!... I do not own NARUTO!... even if I wanted to own it, I can't… huhu!... **

**Prologue**

After 5 years of waiting, he came back… I mean… Uchiha Sasuke -- the only survivor of the infamous Uchiha Massacre beside Uchiha Itachi, the so-called prodigy, the bestfriend of Uzumaki Naruto, and the bastard who left me at that freakin' bench 5 years ago. Despite of all those stupid confessions I made, all he had to say was a simple, "Thank you, Sakura"… AND a knockdown punch on my back, I might add -- anyway, he came home to Konoha WILLINGLY after killing Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru / Kabuto.

Of course, he received so many punishments and underwent certain hearings thanks to Konoha elders. But still, because he killed a very powerful sannin / apprentice, and an Akatsuki member (Inner self: Hey! We also killed an Akatsuki member!) and vowed to Konoha that he will forever stay, unless there's a mission of course, and promised not to betray the village. Tsunade-sama, the Konoha elders and the whole village accepted him again.

I really don't know what the hell is wrong with me but there is really something that's bothering me ever since he came back. I'm pretty sure I'm over him, or not…

…**kat-blossom…kat-blossom…kat-blossom…kat-blossom…**

**Chapter 1**

The blazing rays of the sun hit her face as her bright blue-eyed, blonde best friend opened the pink blinds of her windows. Along with her is a girl with dark chocolate hair tied up in two buns that resembles the color of her eyes and a girl with bluish-black hair that perfectly match her lavender pupils.

"Who the hell opened the windows?!" Haruno Sakura, the pink-haired kunoichi, apprentice of the Godaime, and the captain of the ANBU medical squad, opened slightly her emerald orbs looking at her friends.

"Wake up, forehead!" Yamanaka Ino, the blonde girl shouted. Sakura just muttered something then went back to bed.

"Sakura, you gotta wake up now!..." Tenten, the so-called bun-girl, said as she pulled out Sakura's comforters.

"Five more minutes… I just came home from a freakin' S-class mission for Kami-sama's sake!..." she muttered trying to pull back the covers.

"But Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama said that she needs the report of your mission yesterday…" Hyuuga Hinata, the lavender-eyed girl explained.

Sakura got up then spoke, "I'm pretty sure that after I give that report, she is so gonna send me to another mission." She said grumpily as the girls giggled. After Sakura washed herself up, they headed their way down to the hokage's office.

Tsunade then heard a knock on her door. "Must be the girls," she thought.

"Come in!" she yelled.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sa--" Sakura paused when she saw four guys leaning on the wall of the office. Uzumaki Naruto, the one with spiky blonde hair with cerulean eyes, beside him was Nara Shikamaru, the troublesome guy with spiky black hair tied up in a high ponytail and lazy dark eyes, beside him was Hyuuga Neji, the one with long coffee-brown hair with the same eyes as Hinata, her cousin and last but not the least, the so-called prodigy with spiky black hair with alluring onyx eyes, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Umm… Why are you here?" Sakura asked pointing to the boys.

Naruto went to the girls and put his arms around them. "We all are having a mission together!" He said..er..yelled.

"Oh… Hmm… Goodluck!" She said as she handed the written report to the Hokage.

"No Sakura… Naruto said "WE" as in "WE" girls with boys…" Tenten explained.

"Ohh… you girls and the boys… umm… okay! Gotta go! Bhu-bye!" she replied but before she could even walk out of the office, someone grabbed her hand.

"Eek! Oh, Sasuke! Is there a problem?" she asked while tilting her head obviously pretending not to get what they meant.

"You know Sakura, for a highly-ranked intelligent medic-nin, you sure are pretty dumb…" he teased knowing that she is just pretending.

"Say what?!"

"Sakura, you are included in this mission." Tsunade interrupted.

"Argh! Just what I thought!" she complained.

…**kat-blossom…kat-blossom…kat-blossom…kat-blossom…**

"But Tsunade-sama, I just came home from a SOLO S-CLASS MISSION!! Kami-sama! Can't I take a break?!" she complained.

"Sorry, Sakura… but you are the only medic-nin capable of doing this mission together with Ino, and these 6…" Tsunade explained.

"Wait… we're only 8?!... I thought everybody's goi--" she was cut of by Tsunade.

"Sai, Chouji, Lee, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru are all on an A-class mission… They are all expected to be back maybe in 6 months or so…" Tsunade explained.

"Oohh… That's why Lee was begging me to go out with him last week… He said that maybe that date would be the last time he's going to see me…" Sakura chuckled. Sasuke's eyebrows' twitched. This didn't go unnoticed by Ino.

'Hmmm… Interesting…' she thought.

"And you accepted?!" she asked Sakura.

"Unfortunately, I have reports to do that day so I wasn't able to come with him…" she replied. Twitching eyebrows here…

"Next time, you should at least give him an hour or two, he deserves it and besides, he loves you!" Ino said hoping to tease Sasuke, who felt a twinge in his heart. Sakura was also shocked.

'She is up to something…' Sakura thought.

"Let's just get on with the mission…" Sasuke interrupted. Ino smirked.

"Okay… so the mission is an S-ranked mission… This is in relation with the Akatsuki. They are after this scroll," Tsunade explained while holding out a scroll.

"What's with that scroll?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Nice question, Sakura. This scroll is one of the most dangerous scrolls ever made by the successor of the very first ninja in shinobi world."

"So, what's so dangerous about that, Tsunade-baachan?!" Naruto abruptly interrupted.

"This scroll CAN ELIMINATE the ninja world, all at once…" jaws dropped.

"Are you freaking serious?! " Hinata blurted out.

"H-Hinata-chan… c-calm do-down…" Naruto stuttered as he put his arms around his girlfriend which caused her to blush 7 shades of red because of embarrassment.

"O-Okay, Na-Naruto-kun…" she muttered.

"Anyway, as what I've said, Akatsuki are after this scroll because of that. Now, the Konoha and all our allies decided to destroy this scroll for good. And that will be your mission." Tsunade slightly explained.

"What's the 'S-class' in that?!" Tenten asked.

"Yeah… We could just burn it right away here…" Ino continued.

"Well, of course, there's a twist!" Sakura started to bring out her pen and notebook knowing that Tsunade will be explaining a lot of things.

"This scroll, can only be burned on the peak of Mount Kouji, 10,000 miles, North, away from here. This will take about 2 months of journey from Konoha…" Tsunade explained.

"And, that's not all?!" Sakura supposed.

"Exactly, when you've already burned this scroll, on Mount Kouji, another scroll will appear, that scroll must be burned on top of Mount Jincha, 20,000 miles, East, away from Mount Kouji. When you've finished that, it will be the end of your mission. Of course it will not be that easy knowing that Akatsuki is around. The whole mission will take a minimum of 6 months to be finished. Your journey from then going back to Konoha will take about another 6 months. You 8, will take turns in holding this scroll." Tsunade fully explained while giving the scroll to Shikamaru. "And I want you to be the first one to hold it."

"Troublesome…" he muttered while getting the scroll.

"Goodluck to all of you, and I hope to see you all, ALIVE, after this mission. Meet in the gates in an hour. Dismissed." Tsunade said as the 8 ninjas disappeared in a flash.

"Ano, Tsunade-sama, are you sure they could do this?" Shizune asked worriedly.

"I know they can…" she softly replied.

…**kat-blossom…kat-blossom…kat-blossom…kat-blossom…**

A/N: Okay guys!... This is the MAP!

MOUNT KOUJI - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -20,000 miles- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - MOUNT JINCHA

I

I

I

I

I 60,000 miles

I

I

I

I

: KONOHAGAKURE :

A/N: gets?! Hehe! Please review!...


	2. Naruto's getting smart and smart!

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, why in the world would I be writing a fanfic?!... Anyway, just to be clear, I do not own Naruto, nor the othe characters…. **

**CHAPTER 2**

"Yosh! I'm the first one here!!"

"Actually dobe, we came first…"

"Neji!... Where's my Hinata-chan?!"

"I'm here, Naruto-kun…" Naruto turned around to see his girlfriend resting under a cherry blossom tree.

"HInata-chan!! I've missed you so much!..." Naruto excitedly screamed as he hugged his beloved girlfriend.

"Hihi… Same here…" Hinata giggled as she returned the hug.

"Don't touch my cousin, dobe…" Neji said as he tried to pry off Naruto from Hinata, in which, he failed miserably.

"Well, FYI Mr. Hyuuga Neji, this dobe is the soon-to-be-hokage / lovable boyfriend of your very beautiful cousin!" he said proudly while pointing to himself. Neji was about to say something when they heard Ino's voice from at least a kilometer away from them.

"I am so not a troublesome woman!!"

"Tch… troublesome… stop dragging me!..."

Then suddenly, Sasuke popped out of nowhere… followed by Tenten. Now while waiting for Sakura, the three girls came to talk, leaving the four boys alone.

"Troublesome… Yo, what's up in here?..."

"Oh… Nothing much! I was just telling Neji how much I love Hinata-chan!!" Naruto blurted out.

"Whatever…" '_how come the dobe got a girlfriend and I don't?... well, it's not that I want one… aaahhh! Stop it, Neji!!'_

"Troublesome…" _'Naruto's so troublesome… but lucky… unlike me… anyway, I think that a girlfriend is just a troublesome thing to have…'_

"Hn…" '_he's being a dobe again… but I must admit, I'm kinda feeling off from him… maybe it's because I don't have a girlfriend… wait! Where did that come from!? I don't need a girlfriend! Gaaahh! Whatever…'_

Silence…

"Guys… what's with all the long faces??" Naruto curiously asked but the other three didn't replied.

"Oooohhh… I know!... You're just all jealous because I have a girlfriend while you three don't! Maybe being a dobe isn't so bad after all! Hahahaha!! At least I'm a step ahead of you, guys!..." Naruto boasted.

"Wha--"

"Yes!... Okay guys! Just admit it…"

"I do not like Tenten!" All the guys were shocked by Neji's sudden outburst.

"I m-mean, I-I do-o n-not l-"

"Smooth, Hyuuga…"

"Yeah, very smooth… in a troublesome way…" Shikamaru and Sasuke teased him while they knocked their knuckles.

"Whoa! Neji!... I never knew you had it in you! Haha! Wait till I tell Tenten about this!" Naruto laughed as he started walking towards Tenten but stopped by Neji.

"You wouldn't dare…" Neji threatened. He was stopped by Shikamaru and Sasuke from beating up Naruto.

"Ooohh… Chill, Neji!... I was kidding! Haha! One down, two to go! Hey, Shikamaru! What do you think about Ino?! Huh, huh?!"

"Naruto, you won't squeeze anything troublesome out of me…" he said while he and Sasuke let go of Neji.

"Oh, come on! You know, I saw her and Sasuke the other day holding hands while walking and he pushed Ino on the wall and he starte-- " before Naruto could continue, Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

"What the hell did you do to her, you fu--"

"Chill!... The dobe was making that up to push you… and you fell for it, genius…" Shikamaru realized that that was true… He did fell for the dobe's trap.

"Troublesome…" was all he could say.

""Woooooh! I knew it Shikamaru!" Naruto teased, then he started calling for Ino.

"INOOO!! IN--"

"Shut your troublesome mouth up!... Or else… your troublesome ramen…."

"NOOO!! I will shut up for you Shikamaru!... Sheeesh!... well!... That's enough for me to know! Haha! I'm so happy right now!... Okay! 2 down one to go! So Sasuke…"

"Don't even bother, Naruto…"

"Oohh… okay… whatever…" Naruto replied as he went to Shikamaru and Neji. Sasuke, though, didn't mind about him.

"Hey, Neji, Shikamaru… Do you want to know what Sasuke--"

"Of course!" both guys blurted out the same time making Naruto shut his mouth.

"Okay… so, just ride on!" Naruto whispered something to Neji, as they went back to Sasuke……

"Yeah… He deflowered her…" Sasuke heard Neji said.

"Who?!" Naruto asked.

"Were you even listening to me and Shikamaru, Naruto?"

"Troublesome… You know, Sakura…" upon hearing Sakura's name, Sasuke stood up and went to the guys.

"Hey guys… what were you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing much, teme. Just about Sai deflowering Sakura." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"What?!"

"You know, its when a couple do things that aren't supposed to be done by kids 18 and below…"

"Sakura's 17… Sasuke replied, while twitching his eyebrows, unconsciously.

"Well, maybe she wanted to do it!" Then suddenly, a dark purple chakra emitted from Sasuke, making the three boys laugh like maniacs.

"Uchiha!!... You fell for Naruto!" Neji came laughing as Sasuke released his oh-so-dangerous aura.

"I-I d-did-- ARGH! NARUTO!!" He was about to grabbed Naruto but he was stopped by Shikamaru.

"Calm down, man… That wasn't true… troublesome…" This made Sasuke at ease.

"Argh… Hn… I hate this…"

"Don't worry, teme!... I won't tell her! Promise!" Naruto vowed as he raised his right hand then put it over his chest.

"Better not…" he replied.

"So, do you guys have any plans on telling them?!" Naruto curiously asked.

"NO!" They said in unison.

"Aww… why not! They like you, guys! Hinata-chan told me that! It's when they had a sleepover and they played, umm… what do they call that? Umm… I think its Dare or Truth?"

"It's truth or dare, dobe…" Neji replied.

"Wait--Ino likes me? I mean, they like us? Troublesome…"

"Uh-huh! Well, if you don't want to make a move, then don't! But don't forget, they are all too pretty to be single. Tons of guys are after those three!... Especially Sakura-chan…" he said eyeing at Sasuke.

"Hn…"

"Troublesome…"

"Whatever…

"Oh!... Come on guys!

"Troublesome… but don't tell them…"

"Because if you did…"

"you would be a dead meat, dobe…"

"Fine… Don't worry guys! I will help you with that! I have the experience! Haha!"

"Dobe…" they all muttered.

"I won't tell Tenten, Ino and Sakura-chan!... But since Hinata-chan is my girlfriend, and I promised not to keep any secrets from her, I will tell her!..." Naruto said as he ran off.

The three boys were about to beat him but Sakura came.

"Hey you guys!! Am I late?" she asked.

"By 2 seconds…" Hinata replied, looking at her wrist watch.

"Gawd! I'm still late! I am so stupid!!"

"You know forehead, you really are a time-freak!"

"Drop it guys!... We have to go…" Tenten interfered.

"Yeah!... Tenten's right… we gotta go now… this is getting troublesome…"

"Ok guys… so Shika-kun, do you have the scroll?" Ino asked while fixing her bag.

"Yeah…"

"OK! All set! Let's head out, team… erm… umm… Naruhina!! HAHA!!" Naruto, being a dobe, again, said enthusiastically.

"Dobe… It's not always about you and Hina—"

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!..." Naruto interrupted Sasuke.

"Come on Hinata-chan!... I want to walk with you… hand in hand… because you're my GIRLFRIEND!! Haha!" Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru wanted to beat Naruto into a bloody pulp but they realized that he was just telling the truth. And besides, if they freak out because of that, it would be so obvious that they are envious. For the girls, they were just looking at Naruto as if he had just gotten out of a mental hospital.

"Hn…"

"Whatever…"

"Troublesome…"

……….Later that night………..

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered while they were jumping from tree to tree.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?!"

"Umm… I was just wondering, why were Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji-nee-san looking at you a while ago as if they can kill you right there and then?!" she curiously asked.

"What?! They will kill me?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried you know! Did you do something '_stupid_' again? I just don't want you to get hurt you know…"

"Hehe!... Thank you, Hinata-chan… well, do you really want to know?"

"Yeah… I mean, of course!..."

"Well, promise me you won't tell the girls, or if you tell them what I'm going to tell you, tell them not to tell the guys that I was the one who told you about what I'm going to tell you now…."

"Okaaaay… I promise not to tell the girls, or if I tell them what your going to tell me, I will tell them not to tell the guys that it was you who told me what you're going to tell me now…"

"You are really funny, Hinata-chan!"

"So are you, Naruto-kun! So, spill!"

"okay… it started a while ago when…"

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Oh… Nothing much! I was just telling Neji how much I love Hinata-chan!!" Naruto blurted out. _

"_Whatever…"_

"_Troublesome."_

"_Hn…"_

_Silence…_

"_Guys… what's with all the long faces??" Naruto curiously asked but the other three didn't replied._

"_Oooohhh… I know!... You're just all jealous because I have a girlfriend while you three don't! Maybe being a dobe isn't so bad after all! Hahahaha!! At least I'm a step ahead of you, guys!..." Naruto boasted. _

"_Wha--" _

"_Yes!... Okay guys! Just admit it…" _

"_I do not like Tenten!" All the guys were shocked by Neji's sudden outburst._

"_I m-mean, I-I do-o n-not l-"_

"_Smooth, Hyuuga…"_

"_Yeah, very smooth… in a troublesome way…" Shikamaru and Sasuke teased him while they knocked their knuckles._

"_Whoa! Neji!... I never knew you had it in you! Haha! Wait till I tell Tenten about this!" Naruto laughed as he started walking towards Tenten but stopped by Neji._

"_You wouldn't dare…" Neji threatened. He was stopped by Shikamaru and Sasuke from beating up Naruto._

"_Ooohh… Chill, Neji!... I was kidding! Haha! One down, two to go! Hey, Shikamaru! What do you think about Ino?! Huh, huh?!" _

"_Naruto, you won't squeeze anything troublesome out of me…" he said while he and Sasuke let go of Neji._

"_Oh, come on! You know, I saw her and Sasuke the other day holding hands while walking and he pushed Ino on the wall and he starte-- " before Naruto could continue, Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke by the collar._

"_What the hell did you do to her, you fu--" _

"_Chill!... The dobe was making that up to push you… and you fell for it, genius…" Shikamaru realized that that was true… He did fell for the dobe's trap._

"_Troublesome…" was all he could say._

""_Woooooh! I knew it Shikamaru!" Naruto teased, then he started calling for Ino. _

"_INOOO!! IN--"_

"_Shut your troublesome mouth up!... Or else… your ramen…."_

"_NOOO!! I will shut up for you Shikamaru!... Sheeesh!... well!... That's enough for me to know! Haha! I'm so happy right now!... Okay! 2 down one to go! So Sasuke…"_

"_Don't even bother, Naruto…"_

"_Oohh… okay… whatever…" Naruto replied as he went to Shikamaru and Neji. Sasuke, though, didn't mind about him._

"_Hey, Neji, Shikamaru… Do you want to know what Sasuke--"_

"_Of course!" both guys blurted out the same time making Naruto shut his mouth._

"_Okay… so, just ride on!" Naruto whispered something to Neji, as they went back to Sasuke……_

"_Yeah… He deflowered her…" Sasuke heard Neji said._

"_Who?!" Naruto asked._

"_Were you even listening to me and Shikamaru, Naruto?"_

"_Troublesome… You know, Sakura…" upon hearing Sakura's name, Sasuke stood up and went to the guys._

"_Hey guys… what were you talking about?" _

"_Oh, nothing much, teme. Just about Sai deflowering Sakura." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched._

"_What?!"_

"_You know, its when a couple do things that aren't supposed to be done by kids 18 and below…"_

"_Sakura's 17… Sasuke replied._

"_Well, maybe she wanted to do it!" Then suddenly, a dark purple chakra emitted from Sasuke, making the three boys laugh like maniacs._

"_Sasuke!!... You fell for Naruto!" Neji came laughing as Sasuke released his oh-so-dangerous aura._

"_I-I d-did-- ARGH! NARUTO!!" He was about to grabbed Naruto but he was stopped by Shikamaru._

"_Calm down, man… That wasn't true… troublesome…" This made Sasuke calmed._

"_Argh… Hn… I hate this…"_

"_Don't worry, teme!... I won't tell her! Promise!" Naruto vowed as he raised his right hand then put it over his chest._

"_Better not…" he replied._

"_So, do you guys have any plans on telling them?!" Naruto curiously asked._

"_NO!" They said in unison._

"_Aww… why not! They like you, guys! Hinata-chan told me that! It's when they had a sleepover and they played, umm… what do they call that? Umm… I think its Dare or Truth?"_

"_It's truth or dare, dobe…" Neji replied._

"_Wait--Ino likes me? I mean, they like us? Troublesome…"_

"_Uh-huh! Well, if you don't want to make a move, then don't! But don't forget, they are all too pretty to be single. Tons of guys are after those three!... Especially Sakura-chan…" he said eyeing at Sasuke._

"_Hn…"_

"_Troublesome…"_

"_Whatever…  
_

"_Oh!... Come on guys!_

"_Troublesome… but don't tell them…"_

"_Because if you did…"_

"_you would be a dead meat…"_

"_Fine… Don't worry guys! I will help you with that! I have the experience! Haha!"_

"_Dobe…" they all muttered._

"_I won't tell Tenten, Ino and Sakura-chan!... But since Hinata-chan is my girlfriend, and I promised not to keep any secrets from her, I will tell her!..." Naruto said as he ran off._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"That's what happened…"

"Naruto-kun!... Why in the world did you do that?!"

"Hey!... I just wanted to know!... Besides, they may thank me someday for this… hihi!"

"Yeah, I guess…" Hinata silently giggled at her boyfriend. '_sometimes, Naruto-kun can use his smartness properly… hihi..'_

"Stop… we'll camp here…" Shikamaru ordered.

"Okay, Shika-kun…" Ino said while locking her arms with him, which made Shikamaru blush.

"See what I mean, Hinata-chan?!" Naruto whispered to her girlfriend.

"Yeah…" Hinata whispered back as she chuckled.

"So, wanna play matchmaking?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun! I'd love too…"

"Naruto, Hinata-chan, why do you guys kept on whispering inaudible words to each other?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing, Sakura-chan!" Hinata replied.

"Oh… ok…" Sakura just shrugged her shoulders.

"Me and the girls are gonna set the camp and the fire. You boys get food." Tenten told them.

"uhh.. Tenten…"

"What, Neji?" she said tilting her head.

'_Cute...' _he thought. "Uh.. nothing…"

Tenten scratched her head, while Naruto dragged Neji away.

"We'll be back in 10 minutes! Bye Hinata-chan!"

"Bye Naruto-kun!..." she replied as she flew him a kiss. Naruto caught it and placed it on his heart.

"This will be kept forever!" he said as they disappeared.

"Aww… that's so cute, Hinata-chan!" Ino sighed, which made Hinata giggle.

"Yeah, and I think I wanna have a guy like him… I mean, you know, a boyfriend…" Tenten said muttering the last part of her sentence.

"Me too…"

"Me three…" Sakura and Ino said, respectively.

"Come on, you guys! I thought you liked them!" Hinata said referring to the three guys with Naruto.

"Yeah, but, I think Sasuke-kun doesn't even care…" Sakura whispered as the Ino and Tenten agreed.

"Wanna know something?" Hinata whispered to them. Hinata had been always the quiet one, so when she got something to say, expect that it's really interesting.

"What?!" the 3 girls whispered back. Then, Hinata started to narrate the story Naruto told her.

… After 5 minutes …

"Whoa… Is that true?" Ino mumbled.

"Ino! When its Hinata-chan that is talking, expect it to be true!" Tenten slightly yelled at Ino. Hinata giggled at the scene.

"…." Sakura was truly speechless. That was way impossible, but Hinata would never lie to them, especially to her.

"Sakura, its true…" she heard Hinata uttered.

"Thank you so much, Hinata-chan!" she screamed as she hugged her very tight.

"C-can't br-breathe h-here.."

"Ohh… Sorry!"

"So, you girls are planning something?" Ino asked blushing.

"NO!" they heard Hinata refused. "Let them do something… Just be quiet and pretend that you don't know anything about it… " the three girls giggled at her.

"You know, Hinata, I didn't expect you to have a boyfriend before me…" Sakura said.

"Me neither…" Ino and Tenten said in unison. After a little chit-chat, the boys came.

…**kat-blossom…kat-blossom…kat-blossom…kat-blossom…**

**A/N: Thanks guys! Please review!... **


	3. InoShika plan, SUCCESS!

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stop bugging me!!**

**Chapter 3**

"Whoa!... Why didn't you set up the camp?" they heard Naruto whined.

"Ohh.. We had a little talk with Hinata-chan…" upon hearing Ino said this, the boys' sweat were trickling down their temples as their gaze switched to Naruto.

"Did you tell Hinata?" Neji murmured at Naruto. Naruto slightly nod as the other three boys were shivering in nervousness. (Of course they didn't make it that obvious…) Understanding the situation, Sakura spoke up.

"Ne, Hinata-chan! That was a very funny story!" she said. Tenten and Ino also understood what she meant so…

"You're right, forehead! I love the singing turtles…" Ino said making the other three laughed. The boys slightly calmed down.

"Okay, since you girls didn't set up the camp NOR the fire, we'll just do it…" Naruto said as he gathered the wood in the middle as Sasuke blew a fireball towards it.

"What did you bring for food?" Tenten asked them. Then suddenly, Shikamaru brought out a BIG, ENORMOUS, GIGANTIC… pig!

"How in the world are we gonna consume that?!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! Half of it, BBQ, then half, let's make pork ramen!" Naruto excitedly suggested then he received about 3 bonks on the head.

"Hmm… Let's just roast it! Me and the girls are going to be gone for about 5 minutes to get some herbs, ok?" Sakura said as she left with the girls. Sakura is really a good cook, since she lives alone after her parents died in a mission when she was 13. They gathered a couple of leaves and fruits then they went back to cook the pig.

…After about 30 minutes…

"This is good!" Tenten said as she licked her fingers. Neji smirked at her. '_so childish…'_

"Thanks! That'll give us enough energy for continuing our mission tomorrow…" Sakura replied. Sasuke can't help but to look at Sakura.

'_she's really good… in everything…'_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, is there something in my face?" Sakura asked touching every part of her face.

"Hn… nothing…" Sakura blushed.

'_argh! Why is he looking at me?!… If he likes me, then why couldn't he just say it right to my face…?'_

'_**It's because his egotistic, girl…'**_

'_ohh… so you came back?'_

'_**uh-huh!'**_

'_Just shut up, okay! Can't concentrate here…'_

'_**Fine…'**_

"Okay guys… Time to rest… I'll take the first shift… you guys can sleep…" Ino said while standing up.

"I'll come with you… troublesome…" Shikamaru said while standing beside her.

"Oohh.. Okay… Thanks…" she said while blushing. The whole group looked at them, grinning. Shikamaru looked at the other three boys and noticed them mouthing something like, 'it's your chance, don't ruin it…' Shikamaru just smirked at them muttering 'troublesome'. The girls gave Ino a friendly nudge.

"Okay, after you Ino and Shikamaru, I'll go next…" Naruto said while raising his hands.

"I'll come with you, Naruto-kun…"

"No, Hinata-chan… I'll be fine! You need your rest!"

"I'd rather exhaust myself as long as I'm with you…" The whole gang looked at them. They looked so sweet...

"Okay, Hinata-chan! I love you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you!" he said while embracing her.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun! So, since the first shift is Ino-chan and Shikamaru, and the 2nd is me and Naruto-kun, then the third will be…"

"Me and Tenten…" Neji said while raising his hands. Tenten just looked at her then blushed.

"Okay, Neji-nee-san! So the 4th will be Sakura-chan and Sasuke!..." Sakura and Sasuke just looked at each other normally but inside their own worlds, they are doing their victory dance. The group went inside their tents except for Ino and Shikamaru, since they will be taking the first shift. The two of them sat down beside the fire.

"Ne, Shika-kun, Thanks for volunteering… I know it must be too troublesome for yo--"

"When it comes to you Ino, I would take the most troublesome thing in this whole damned troublesome world…" he whispered but loud enough for Ino to hear every single word.

"I-I d-don—"

"I've always loved you, Ino… Okay, maybe sometimes you're being troublesome and all, but that's what I like about you… I don't know why I am saying such troublesome things in here right now, in front of you, but I just realize that I must, should, ought to, tell you this because, I really do, love you!... I know that right now, maybe you're thinking that, 'OMG! He's being un-Shika-kun!' but I don't actually know any other way that isn't so troublesome, to tell you this!... I really envy Naruto because he could show Hinata how much he loves her… I don't kno--" he was cut off by Ino's lips crashed right onto his. He returned the kiss as Ino broke it up after a while.

"I love you too, Shika-kun…" she whispered. Shikamaru was taken by surprise at what Ino told her.

"Y-you d-do?!"

"Of course! Isn't it obvious?!"

"Well, uh-"

"Hmm.. considering that you are a certified GENIUS, yo—" Shikamaru cut her off by hugging her gently while whispering those three special words.

"I love you…"

"Hmm.. I know…"

"tch.. troublesome…"

"WHAT?!"

"N-nothing…"

"Oh.. okay!..."

…**kat-blossom…kat-blossom…kat-blossom…kat-blossom…**

**A/N: Thanks guys! Please review!... **


	4. NejiTen plan! Ino, make Hinata proud!

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Masashi Kishimoto does…**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, Hinata-chan, do you part one of the plan is a success?" Naruto asked while looking both at Ino and Shikamaru.

"Of course, Naruto-kun! Isn't it obvious?!" Hinata replied.

"Hehe… I guess… Hey, it's our shift now… we should go…" he said while tugging Hinata on the sleeve of her shirt.

"No, wait, Naruto-kun! We'll ruin the moment!" she hissed.

"bu—"

"It's okay guys! You can come out now!" Naruto and Hinata overheard Ino shouted.

"Hehe… sorry!" Hinata apologized while dragging a lumped-headed Naruto behind.

"Troublesome… Hinata can really be an aggressive one sometimes…" Shikamaru muttered while looking at Hinata.

"Haha… you haven't seen the half of it…" Ino replied.

"Sorry guys! We kinda ruined your precious moment there…" Hinata apologized once more.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan!" Ino stood up and ran to Hinata, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan! I knew I can always count on you…" Ino whispered to her.

"No problem, Ino-chan! You're one of my best friends after all…" Hinata replied while hugging her back. She then looked at Naruto and Shikamaru's direction. It seems like Naruto was congratulating his friend while Shikamaru was saying his troublesome gratitude. Ino then noticed something… uh… bizarre about Hinata.

"Why do I get the feeling that you and Naruto were trying to get us all together?!..." Ino said while eyeing at her.

"N-no… Uh… i-it's uh-uhh…" Obviously, Ino was right and Hinata couldn't deny it anymore.

"Hinata-chan…."

"Okay! Fine, you're right. But I wasn't really uh..um…"

"It's okay Hinata-chan… Since you helped me… not to mention a lot… I will also lend a hand to you!..."

"Oh! Thanks Ino-chan!"

"So, you're not sleeping just to get us all together with your uh, plans?!" Ino asked worriedly noticing that Hinata is looking a little pale.

"Oh, I'll be okay!..." Hinata said cheerfully, trying to look like a little bit energetic.

"Oh no, young lady! After your shift with Naruto, you two have to sleep… I'll, I mean we, I mean Shika-kun and I, will handle Neji and Tenten!..." Ino said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Uhh… Ino-chan, don't do anything uh…"

"I swear, Hinata-chan! I won't do anything stupid!!" She said looking kinda roguish.

"Ohh… Okay…" Hinata replied hesitantly. Naruto and Hinata then took their shift right after the new couple. They talked about the plan they had made to get Ino and Shikamaru together.

"You know, Hinata-chan?"

"What?"

"Getting Ino and Shikamaru together didn't become as hard as I thought…"

"Hmm… yeah…" she nodded as she giggled.

"What's funny, Hinata-chan?!"

"It's Ino, she told me that after our shift, we could get some sleep while she and Shikamaru will be taking care of Neji-nee-san and Tenten-chan…"

"Uh, Hinata-chan… you know, Ino could do things that are a bit atrocious…" Naruto said worriedly. I f Neji finds out that he's into this plan, he would beat him up into a bloody-pulp. He gulped at the thought.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun!... I think that Shikamaru will think of a nice plan about them… Haha! We are so not acting like ninjas here…" Hinata is really laughing her head off while Naruto is looking at her innocently.

"You know, Hinata-chan?, I really don't know what I'd do without you…" he whispered but loud enough for Hinata to hear the entire sentence.

"Same with me, Naruto-kun…" she replied sweetly. Naruto sat much closer to her while putting one of his arms on her shoulders. They stayed like that for the entire shift, until Neji and Tenten came out.

"Oi, dobe! Get your hands off of my cousin…" Upon hearing this, the couple turned around to see a smiling Tenten and a twitching Neji.

"Hmpf!... Fine! Take your shift now! Goodnight, Hinata-chan!"

"Hmm… Goodnight, Naruto-kun!" she said while giving him a peck on the lips. Naruto looked back once again at Neji as he mouthed, "At least, I have a girlfriend!" Neji just gave him a murderous glare. As the two ninjas went inside their tents, another two ninjas, not Tenten and Neji, sneaked out of their tents, hiding behind a bush.

…**kat-blossom…kat-blossom…kat-blossom…kat-blossom…**

…**kat-blossom…kat-blossom…kat-blossom…kat-blossom…**

**A/N: Thanks guys! Please review!... **


End file.
